


The First Message

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Changelings, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Fae & Fairies, Fights, Gods, Gore, Graphic Description, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shooting, Violence, Witches, Wizards, everything goes to hell REALLY quick, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: “I promise I’ll protect you both”He moved his hands to Cornelius, stroking them gently down his arms. Cornelius was always beautiful, there was few who denied it, but even more so with the gentle loving glow, breath rising and falling slowly in calming breaths, curled up into the stomach of their larger boyfriend. He stroked Cornelius blond hair from in front of his face slowly, tucking it behind his pointed ear.“Even if I go mad doing it”The boys return from camping hoping things would be for the better, but fate had other ideas.





	The First Message

“And then a demi-god broke in high on sleeping pills and caffeine, who could give me even more love and affection I didn’t think I needed but most definitely did” it was Galahads turn to huff out a chuckle as Cornelius kissed Percival, the moonlight bathing them back in the camping grounds. It’d been nice, to re-think about everything. About each other. No more walls between them, and none would be again.

They’d laid in each other’s company that night, holding onto each other so tightly and so dearly none of them ever wished to let go again. They refused to. Cornelius had curled up wedged between Galahad and Percival, his soft glow giving a gentle, much needed warmth to the tent, his wings fluttering lightly in his sleep, Galahad had been fully shifted, too large to lay straight in the tent, curled up in an arch with a fey pressed into his chest, and a demi-god pressed up against the back of the fey. Percival had laid awake, too afraid to sleep having recalled everything so suddenly, and had spent the night admiring the beauty of both his boyfriends.

Galahads skin had an almost iridescent to it now that it was in the soft glow of a fey, his skin still slightly damp from his day soaking in the water, the black markings on his arms standing out even more as they wrapped themselves tighter around Cornelius and Percival in his sleep. His long dark hair had been pulled back while he slept, only into a simple ponytail. The little glinted glow off of the silver that decorated his face framing his features. Percival ran his thumb over Galahads cheek

“I promise I’ll protect you both”

He moved his hands to Cornelius, stroking them gently down his arms. Cornelius was always beautiful, there was few who denied it, but even more so with the gentle loving glow, breath rising and falling slowly in calming breaths, curled up into the stomach of their larger boyfriend. He stroked Cornelius blond hair from in front of his face slowly, tucking it behind his pointed ear.

“Even if I go mad doing it”

It’d all been going for the better, until early June

Light was beginning to drop out of the sky, Customers had begun to leave knowing it wasn’t too long before the doors to the store closed. It’d been like any other shift – possibly even below average. Galahad was lugging delivery and storage about, setting up shelves in the window, tall enough that he didn’t require the step. Cornelius was behind the counter, Safir was in the backroom. Lance, Guinevere and Arthur were on a job, and Percival had paid a visit to his sister, it should have been nothing out of the ordinary. Only when Galahad had felt the shift in Cornelius’ Aura did the cold wash over them. Worry practically flooded from the fey stifling the store and Galahad’s readings. He turned to late, as if time slowed, three gunshots echoed out.

Galahad couldn’t have moved fast enough as he chased the fleeing attacker out of the building, body moving before his brains. He ignored the screams of the customers as he chased the attacker along the back allies, shifting into his larger form, nails scraping across the cobblestone streets. Not a care about who had attacked or who saw him as he raced after the nimble quickly fleeing attacker– human or otherwise - the only thing on his mind, burning into his skull was the desire to rip them limb from limb. His brain barely registered the burn as the bullets burned into his skin, the shooter firing away in panic as he was chased, shots wild and uncontrolled.

The end drew near as the man ran down an alley with no escape, he had turned hoping to have been faster than Galahad, but it was all for not as the demon’s shadow bathed the alleyway in darkness, looming and threatening as he was finally caught. Galahad leered over the attacker, eyes burning in rage as he stared down the figure, pistol pointed in his direction.

The attacker had pulled the trigger, trying to get a clear shot upon him only to receive empty clicks in response. An animalistic growl from Galahads throat as he stalked towards his prey, and the crackle of a storm forming above, all light and the warmth of the summer air dropping as rain began to pour. The storm came as the opera of the skies, the instruments determined to sing out, the hail of rain the percussion. Even the rain came in orchestrated rhythm, appearing the as the master of the scene yet arriving on unheard cue. _Percival’s doing no doubt._

Galahad had launched himself upon the man, forcing him into a wall his smile growing maniacal as his face split at the seams as his jaw unhitched, revealing the row of sharpened fangs and long purple tongue which curled out in front, flickering about the air to taste the fear. It was then the attacker spoke out, in a language Galahad was all too familiar with.  
“So, I did get the correct one, Seire.” Abyssal rolled of his tongue with a natural charm, black eyes meeting Galahad’s, stilling the larger demon if only for a moment. An imp. A small, unimportant imp he’d pinned to the wall.  
“Your brother Vephar sends his regards.” The imp knew Galahad would kill him, knew Galahad was not a man of mercy. But that wasn’t going to stop his attempt at fighting back as he shifted, much smaller winged form, wriggling from his grasp, slashing for the larger demon.

They clashed in teeth and claws, ripping pieces from each other. Tiny sharp claws pricked Galahads skin, poking into the dents of the bullets, ripping into the flesh blood spilling down his hands, staining his clothes.

Galahad had gone for his wings, ripping the thin, stretched flesh as he dragged the imp down, pinning him beneath his foot as he placed it upon the imps spine, pressing down as he tore the wings from his back.

The Imp screeched out in agony as its wings went, wriggling and writhing, kicking and screeching to alert anyone to their position, but the drum roll of thunder and lightning above drown him out into the evening.

He scratched and writhed , trying to grab anything, to cause any more damage he could possibly hope to do, going for anything he had but it was too late, he was too lost when Galahad’s mouth settled around his throat, clamped down, and with one swift motion ripped the imps throat out, blood splattering along the walls and floor of the alley as its screams died along with it.

And as the blood poured down his throat, Galahad had felt it. That primal hunger recalling him back, the madness taking a hold of his brain. An urge so forgotten but one he so dearly loved.

**_FLESH_**.

The deepest desire to consume the body below sang a sweet song to him. Jaws locked around bone, biting down shattering it before he’d pull back swallowing the flesh down, his brain stalling at the rush it provided. The rain continued to pour as did the blood from Galahads wounds. He’d crouched above the body, teeth tearing into the flesh wildly, nails ripping chunks of it out, letting out a pleasured growl as he swallowed – not caring what exactly went down his throat with it. Only hearing the clattering of something along the alleyway that his attention had been brought back to the real world, at the fear and disgust in Percival’s eyes, and the rigid tension in Annie’s body, and he’d realised what he’d done.

Percival felt his stomach in his throat at the sight – Galahad, lent over a corpse, fully shifted eating like it was his last meal at end of the world. he was breathless, stunned at his boyfriend, the true demon prince before him. His flashlight clattered against the ground, startling Galahad from his feast as crazed, soulless eyes looked to the direction of he and Annie. A face still dripping blood, with a last swallow the flesh had gone down his throat, and Percival had sworn for a moment, that they would have been next, but a face of hungry turned to realisation as Galahad’s features softened, his jaw reconnecting and the flesh that had once held a maddened Cheshire grin resealing, as if it’d never been there since the beginning. Galahads form faulted and Percival’s feet moved before his brain did, hurrying over to his boyfriend and holding onto him, holding him steady  
“It’s okay I’m here, I’m here Galahad” He kissed his head, not caring as he hugged him tightly, blood staining his shirt  
“I-I don’t know….I-I’m sorry you had to…C-Cornelius where’s Cornelius?!” Common sense had begun flowing back into Galahad as he wrapped his arms around Percival, burying his face into his chest. _What had he done now_?

Annie looked over the scene and let out a low whistle at the sight in front of her, stepping over to them both slowly, listening to her brother attempt to calm Galahad.  
“Cornelius is okay. He’s at the wards in a stable condition. However, Shinu isn’t out of the woods yet.” She kicked her boot against the remains of the corpse, her face almost…admiring how much had gone of it as she answered Galahads questions. Galahad looked to Annie at that, breathing heavily holding his arms around Percival  
“We need to get you there; you’re not looking so clever yourself.” She plucked her phone from her pocket and dropped a message, looking as a small portal opened in the wall  
“Come on, up” Percival pulled Galahad to his feet  
“I’ll see to the rest of the body, you two go.” With a nod, Percival and Galahad left her in the alleyway, exiting out into another.

If you were any mortal, the stairs downwards would have seemed like a dingy place to nowhere that you’d avoid on a night like tonight’s, knowing nothing good could come of a place like it. if you were a supernatural however, this place was a common for you.

The Ward.

As they slowly eased themselves down, Percival rapped his knuckles on the door, looking as the small slider opened. The pair of eyes didn’t regard the pair for long before the doors were being unlocked.

Inside was no different than any mortal hospital – Beyond it specialising in the care of super natural’s. It was busy as usual, the scent of scrubs and antiseptic overwhelming, the noise and chatter of a busy building hushing ever so slightly with every new entry including that of their own. The perks of a healthcare system made specifically for a minority meant that getting seen was easy, and quick. Percival looked as a familiar nurse began making her way over, her face painted in worry.  
“Jesus fuck, first Cornelius, then Shinu, and now you Galahad? What’s fucking you lot up today” Odette hurried over quickly. Odette was a friend – a close one. A vampire woman, standing fairly short around 5’6 not much taller than Cornelius with shoulder length dyed purple hair and a small frame but a Witch, a member of Guinevere’s coven – The Pretty Witches Club. She helped take some of Galahads weight off of Percival, helping him behind the curtain and to a bed, quickly getting to work in patching up his wounds. She quickly inspected the bullet holes – only marks, minor indents that had been ripped open by claws, Galahad’s skin too tough even for such bullets to do damage to him.  
“The same thing I think?” Percival took a seat beside Galahad stroking his hand, answering Odettes questions as she numbed the skin, working quickly to patch Galahad up. A downside to the world not knowing was demon blood for transfusion was hard to come by, and she had to work against the clock.  
“I-I have to see Cornelius please I-I have to” Galahad’s vision was blurring at the corners, dizzy as he had attempted to stand up on his own, but his feet faulted beneath him, Odette and Percival quickly pulling him back down onto the bed.  
“We can see him in a moment I promise, let Odette see to you, it’s okay Gala” Percival was whispering in his ear as Odette sat patching his wounds up, but all that swamped Galahads mind was concern and regret. He let out soft whimpers occasionally as the needle would sew threw him, a pin prick really to him but feeling so fronted as he held onto Percival, trying to listen to his gentle voice and drown out the screaming of his head. Odette sat back with a huff upon finishing the sewing, trimming it off.  
“There, last stitch in. Given it’s you it won’t take too long before they need to be removed, now, Cornelius is just down the hall. I’d say ‘let’s get you in a wheelchair’ but honestly? I’m not sure me and Percival are strong enough to haul your giant ass and the weight of a wheelchair down the hall to him. So, I’m gonna attempt to help Percival in carrying you.” Throwing his arms over their shoulders, they eased him slowly down the hallway.

Cornelius looked up from his book upon seeing Galahad slumping his way through the doorway held aloft by a tiny Odette and Wobbly, blood splattered Percival as they helped him into one of the bedside chairs, worry painting his features  
“what happened?” He looked to Percival in worry, eyes scanning frantically over the blood splattered hoodie.  
“I think that’s a question to be answered later” Came Percival’s reply as Odette quickly bid goodbye hurrying to her other patience, leaving the trio in silence as the door clicked shut behind her. Galahad looked Cornelius over – he looked good, despite what had happened. Galahad looked in worse condition, but it comforted Galahad no less.  
“And one I should be asking you, are you alright?” Galahad reached over and clasped Cornelius hand tightly, bringing it over to kiss at gently  
“I-I’m alright, Safir managed to get the bullets out, Nasty though, definitely made for causing magical damage – they really burned! I’m probably gonna scar which is new” Cornelius stroked his hand against Galahads cheek, resting into the back of the bed as the demon grumbled in discontent  
“I’m just glad you’re both safe now, but were gonna need answers Galahad” Percival perched himself on the side of the bed, taking Galahads other hand, stroking it gently playing with his fingers  
“The one who shot Cornelius was an Imp, a warning of some kind from my brother Vephar. And Shinu- OH FUCK Shinu got shot too?!” Galahad went to stand, growling in pain as he did, hands quickly moving to his stomach to hold against the wounds as he eased himself back down slowly  
“He did, Nenka is with him now while Annie and the Vamps are out looking for the other shooter but that makes sense. Your other brother is Balaan, correct?” Percival spoke quietly, eyes focused on nothing in particular as he went back to stroking over Galahads hands.  
“Yes, he is”  
“then I suspect that bullet may have been for me – I wasn’t in the room when he was shot, but it’d make sense right? A magical bullet made for a fey and a demigod – not strong enough to do huge harm, but enough to leave a warning…with Shinu being human, the magic really fucked him over however…” Galahad grumbled, resting his head back in the Fey’s small delicate hands. Gentle thumbs brushed the tears that threatened to spill away. Percival, to the best of his ability, moved Galahad and the chair along slowly, forcing it closer to the bed so neither would have to strain themselves to hold onto each other before he retook his seat on the bed beside Cornelius, fingers brushing over Galahad’s hands gently. silence over took them, if only for a moment.

“And I… do think we need to talk about what I just saw” Percival’s voice was gentle to ease the subject, but Galahads head still dropped in shame  
“I am so very sorry Percival f-for you to have seen me like that” Galahads throat constricted with nerves, his stomach twisting and churning as it all came back. But not twisting and churning at the thought of eating flesh again – oh no, the thought of the fact it still felt good.  
“What? What happened? What’d you do?” Cornelius was asking, shuffling his body a little closer to hold onto both of his boyfriends  
“You….Fed, from the corpse of that…other demon” Cornelius’ face paled as Percival spoke, quickly looking towards Galahad to hope it wasn’t true, only for disappointment at the disgust that Galahad displayed  
“I can’t even explain why Percival. one moment it was a fight - I had him pinned and I had to finish him off, it was instinct to go for the throat, it was like I was Seire again” Galahad answered, gasping out gently as he tried to still himself. He looked up when he felt a soft hand grace his left cheek, and a rougher hand grace his right, slowly living his head to look up at them.  
“I’m not mad, you’re not in trouble for it happening Galahad. I want to know you’re _safe_ more than anything – not if _we’re_ safe, if YOU’RE safe.” Percival answered softly, fingers stroking the demons cheek gently  
“Like I’ve said, I don’t care what you did, or what you do to survive, we’ve all got urges. It’s like yelling at Lance for barking, or Arthur for having his horde. We can’t help the nature that comes with what we are, but you were eating like it was the only good meal you’ve ever had” Galahad chuckled with the statement  
“Having an urge to bark when you here a door knock or to horde when you find something interesting is a bit different than an urge to consume flesh” his voice was soft, eyes avoiding his boyfriends gazes  
“But it…._felt_ that way, it was again….I was 17 again, killing for sport. It felt…fun, and fulfilling”  
“Did it feel like that when you two fought?” Cornelius spoke up gently, looking between them both. Galahad thought for a moment. How did he feel in the fight?  
“…no? I don’t think so. It felt good to fight, but maybe because the stakes were different? Fighting Percival became a fight for my life, while fighting the Imp felt like sport” Cornelius rubbed his chin as Galahad spoke  
“Maybe we need to get you fighting more then?” He offered, which caused both his boyfriends to look at him in confusion  
“Okay before you both give me _that_ look, think about it. You can’t help your urges to fight no?” Cornelius looked to Galahad who thought for a moment  
“Well technically I can, it’s what I have been doing?”  
“But then THIS happened, that’s not good Sugarplum. So, why don’t we just…fight you more often? Get you to do some Sparring with Lance or get you out and about doing physical missions. Nothing incredibly life or death, but little things so that you’re satisfying that itch but also keeping in control of your actions”  
“But I don’t want it to be like last time. I don’t like or want to fight people Cornelius, it just makes me think back to… well, hell” Galahad looked down again, huffing  
“I know sugar, but we have to make it stop hurting, so that you don’t end up hurting yourself” Cornelius leant forward carefully, pressing a gently kiss to his head  
“As for flesh, what’s stopping that from being just…raw meat?” He continued with his idea; Galahad hummed in thought  
“I don’t think its fresh enough? If that makes sense? When I eat something, I kill it myself, there’s not just the flesh there’s the blood and it still being warm. It might cover one or two little urges occasionally, but I don’t think it could be a long-term solution” Galahad hummed, looking back at them, giving Cornelius a quick kiss before urging him to lay backwards into the pillows. Cornelius fell back with a huff, giggling a little  
“Besides, if you need anything extra you can always eat out my-”  
“Finish that sentence and I put this bullet back into you” Came Safir’s voice, causing the trio to jump as they looked at their friends in the doorway. Galahad winced a little  
“How much did you hear, exactly?” He asked quietly  
“Enough” Lance answered, watching him closely. Guinevere closed the door behind her, before shrieking as quietly as she could  
“You eat FLESH?!” Galahad winced further, causing Percival to intervene  
“_Used_ to Guinevere. Keep your voice down. We’ve… got quite a bit of explaining to do” Percival motioned for them to come over, offering the other chairs.

Time seemed to drag in the hospital, moved too slowly, was much too quiet as silence lingered over them all as Galahad recalled his story. There was no doubting it when The Reckless had dealt with the second Imp, a matching letter for Galahad tucked away on each demon’s corpse for Galahad. Galahad’s brothers had returned for him – practically declared _war_ upon him. His father’s health finally took a turn for the worse and was soon if not already to die. So, he had prepared and had decided as one last cruel trick he would leave the throne to that of Seire. Of course he would no matter where he was, it was what would happen. His father knew his brothers wouldn’t accept it, and they’d hunt him down and kill him for the title, and with nothing to his name – no more armies, and nowhere near as powerful as he once was, Galahad would have to find a way to absolve the throne, but demons had always made such a thing difficult. The truth lingered over Evermoore’s like a dark shadow as they’d closed for a few days and worked the mortal police off their back after there was no doubts a _shooting_ would be reported.

So, they’d tried to find a time to relax. It’d been a good idea, in theory. A game night between everyone – drinks and a good time as they played some nonserious games. And it’d gone well for the most part, death threats kept through a minimum throughout Frustration, and actual murders kept to 0 throughout a very intense game of Cluedo. Monopoly, however, was where the line was drawn for Cornelius much too bored as Arthur, to everyone’s surprise, was wiping the floor with them all. It’d not remained so calm much longer when Cornelius had elected to start flicking game pieces about, seeing how far he could get a little house to bounce or if he could hit someone square in the face. By the end though it’d been what they intended, just some good fun as they play fought between them. throwing little bits of game at each other, slowly moving to the popcorn and snacks when they were beginning to run low, before moving onto spells, nothing seriously harmful to themselves or the library, but fun little curses such as turning their clothes different colours or tying their shoelaces together with a snap of the fingers. They’d be cleaning crushed pretzel sticks and magical paintballs up for weeks, but it was worth it to have everyone giggling and cheerful once again. Though, if the cheer was simply there because it was needed, or because they were genuinely happy would be a topic for debate.

However, thousands of miles away, a small room of personnel were watching the interactions upon a magical screen. The room was dark, only lit by the faint arcane glow of the scry.

Two darkened figures stand above the rest, leaned back in their thrones.

The smallest of them a lean man. Piercing bright blue eyes watch the screen, black hair longish though it did not pass his chin, cut into a simple limp style with black bangs parted to not obscure his vision. A distinct lack of Horns, but long pointed ears and from the nose below missing the flesh, as if it had been peeled away permanently to reveal the muscle underneath, stretching down the neck to where it is hidden by a sharp, deep blue suit. Vephar watches his brother on the screen, face stone and emotionless as always.

The second of the pair while taller it was not by much. Eyes a dark red, an ever-displeased scowl on his face, fangs bared in a growl. Long red horns that curl up from his forehead and around like rams, decorated with golden bangles and studded jewel, black hair unruly and untamed, red stripes cover his skin, masked under his suit of red. Eyes betraying the ever constant anger, distain, and almost…jealousy as the scry watches Galahad twirls Cornelius around as he sings softly to him, while Percival lays waiting in bed for them to join him.

Balaan snarls and with a slam of his fist the room jolts, the spying spell waring off as his anger controlled the room around them. With a growl, the subordinates hurried out of the room, leaving the princes alone.  
“He’s looking…Well. _Better_ than we were told at least” Balaan bit out, voice dripping with venom as he looked over to Vephar  
“Better? He’s practically _glowing. _You could mistake him for having a soul - He’s in a better physical condition than he’s ever been in! But regardless, he is still weaker than us having missed out on so much training. He does however play difficult with those two by his side - A storm god is very bad news for you, and an arch fey is very bad news for me. In an inverted way he’s still Seire no matter how much he wishes to be Galahad” Vephar scoffed, eyes dropping as he picked up his tea, sipping from it slowly  
“He’s manipulated them into thinking he loves them to keep himself hidden and protected - It’s a clever game I wasn’t sure he was sane enough to do.” Balaan rubbed his temple in frustration, the other crushing the throne arm under a harsh grip.  
“The other members of this store are just as dangerous as us as well, there is no doubting that. But it’s no worry. They’ll all be dealt with soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment and Kudos!  
if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
